Thorns in my Heart
by 0takuBaka
Summary: Eric Slingby is not exactly overjoyed when he was signed up to be an instructor for three new recruits. However, there was one recruit in particular he was curious about: Alan Humphries. As the Scotsman found out more about this peculiar reaper, his fondness of the brunette quickly turned into regret of even meeting him. Will things work out in the end?


Chapter 1:

"Slingby! Hurry your Scottish arse up and get up to your class!" An impatient reaper from William T. Spears' management division nagged. Eric Slingby: the reaper transferred from the Edinburgh, Scotland District when there was a constant demand for more reapers in the London District. He couldn't say that he liked the change at first. He was unfamiliar to England and their mannerisms, causing it to be a bit of a hassle to adjust at first. The one thing that kept him staying, however, was the game here. The women almost always couldn't resist his accent and he liked to be the center of attention at times. He also liked the game in the field. It was no question as to why the London district was severely understaffed. The demons and angels around the London area seemed to be the most active he's ever seen, compared to Scotland. This only meant that those who have survived were close to the best.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Dun' git yer panties in a twist." He called back, waving the stern man off as he sauntered off to his classroom like he was told. He had his hands in his pockets and a half smile on his face as he walked down the halls, not failing to wink at the passing by secretaries and female reapers until he arrived at his assigned room. He opened the door, swinging it shut before looking up to see the three reapers he was assigned to teach. He let out a sigh as his expression deflated into one that seemed to be careless. "Mornin' tae ye…Name's Eric Slingby. 'M yer teacher 'til ye pass th' pesky final exam." He greeted the three nonchalantly.

The Scotsman analyzed each of them carefully, trying to decide if this was a group he'd grow to love or hate. There was a platinum blonde female reaper with pale skin that reflected off of their uniforms and a practically flawless appearance. As she saw her teacher, she kept her eyes trained on him, like most of the women in the vicinity did. His accent was just the icing on the cake. "H-Hi!" She squeaked, holding out her hand. "My name is Joanna Edwards and I am truly honoured to be your student!" the girl smiled. Very perky and energetic, she seemed. Eric gave her a smile that clearly showed his unconfortable state with the sudden greeting.

"Great tae knoo…" He answered with a nod before neglecting to shake her hand and passing the reaper in the middle.

A dark haired recruit, he was. Freckles covered his cheekbones and bridged his nose right under the middle of his spectacles. He looked away from the Scotsman as he was passed, letting out a sigh with a careless expression on his face. "Gilbert Jamison." He answered quickly.

Eric said nothing back, just continuing to walk pass the last and final recruit: A petite brunette with an emotionless looking expression; one close to his boss'. However, it seemed like one that was more perturbed at Eric than anything. "You're late." He said, not afraid to stand up to his teacher. The nameless brunette was obviously looking to succeed and nothing else.

The outburst from him threw Eric off guard. He took a step back, quirking an eyebrow at the small reaper that was almost half the size of the Scotsman himself. "Am I, lad? Bein' a young one, I'd think ye'd appreciate th' littl' time I gave ye. Yer not gonnae git tha' when yer workin' 'ere fer real." Eric retorted.

"I just wish to obtain the education I need in order to become successful in this trade." The smaller reaper answered.

"Well tha' ain't gonnae 'appen if ye refuse tae tell me yer name. Ye gottae be well known tae work yer way up."

"Alan. Alan Humphries." He answered his teacher

Without saying another word, Eric eyed the smaller reaper as a smirk grew on his chiseled face. Eric rocked back and forth on his heels as he stared into the chartreuse eyes that mimicked his own. '_This one will become a pest if I don't stop him soon. I don't need rookies telling me how late I am._' He thought before turning on his heels, ready to begin the lesson. "I'll be 'ere on time next time." He assured the petite recruit without looking back at him.

Alan eyed him back, the annoying feeling he had beginning to turn to something skittish inside, but he kept the expression he was told to maintain before. This was going to be a hard semester if this is the man that was going to teach him. The brunette looked for a role model; someone that would teach them the best techniques and how to reap a soul successfully. Not someone who slacks off and doesn't follow dress code. When Eric walked into the room, Alan immediately picked out the loose tie and lack of waist coat. First impressions were a must and to Alan, he felt like he wasn't going to enjoy his time with this senior.

-x-

A full day with the three new recruits seemed to be stressful. Why he signed up to be an instructor was beyond him. Maybe he was still a bit drunk from the night before…

The senior reaper let out a sigh of relief as the clock struck 1800. A completed full day of teaching and explaining the rules of the dispatch, some of which he completely forgot about. The Scotsman plopped in his desk chair, seeing the younger reapers out the door of the classroom. Joanna gave her instructor a smile and a perky wave goodbye to him while Gilbert, behind her, rolled his eyes and trudged out of the classroom. But wait…that was only two…

Only a moment later he saw the brunette sitting at his desk still, finishing notes he copied down for reference.

"What're ye still doin' 'ere, lad? 's six o'clock. Ye can leave now." He bellowed, leaning back on the chair and looking at Alan with a sour expression. The petite reaper's words continuously ran through Eric's mind from that morning. 'You're late.' He still had a hard time believing the smallest one of the three would have the guts that he does to even utter a flaw about his instructor. It irked him, making his own blood run cold. There was something about this one. Something that was off; something that made his heart thump the way it did. He continued to watch Alan as his nose was practically glued to the textbook.

Alan was startled by the sudden voice that interrupted his concentration. He looked up from his book with a completely different expression- one that seemed intimidated by the senior. The brunette's heart pounded as he closed his book and rose from his chair, walking over to Eric seeming nervous than before. "I…apologize, sir. For us getting off on the wrong foot and for keeping you later after the lesson." He replied in a soft voice.

Eric was stunned by the personality change from the younger reaper. His mouth was kept agape as he stared up at Alan, trying to process and figure out him. "Ye…Ye weren' keepin' me, Alan…Ye alrigh'?" He asked slowly.

"Oh…heh…yes, I am. Do not worry about me. Again, I apologize." He nervously laughed as he back to the door. Why Alan was acting this way, he had no clue, and neither did Alan. It was as if something had clicked within the other's mind at some point during the day. The brunette's heart began to pump faster and he was obtaining pain in his left arm. He clutched his book, quickly leaving the classroom and Eric in the same stunned state.

"Was I too 'ard on 'im?" He asked himself aloud as he was left in the classroom alone.


End file.
